


Catra Finds Adora's Letter After Finale

by Astiassa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiassa/pseuds/Astiassa
Summary: But then there was a letter with Catra's name at the top and she had to know.Link to the Letter
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 278





	Catra Finds Adora's Letter After Finale

Catra darted into Adora’s bedroom. It was tall and open, just like the rest of Brightmoon Castle and very, very different from the short and cramped barracks of the Fright Zone. There were only a few things in the room: a closet, a desk and a bed. 

The closet was filled with several of the same white shirts and red jackets. She’d been wearing those forever. On the desk were some scrolls and a quill, a mystery to be rummaged through. The single bed was flat with just a blanket. Lonely.

It all made Catra feel scared and anxious and wistful and guilty. 

She shut the doors quickly and quietly, hearing Adora’s footsteps coming after her. Catra held her breath, excited by the playful chase. Adora ran by and Catra held her breath a moment more, a tad disappointed, before letting it out quickly in a nervous giggle.

Looking up again at the tall, foreign ceiling and wondering how Adora had spent her days here without her, she walked over to the bed. Sitting on it loftily she put her hand under Adora’s pillow.

“Hiding anything, Adora?” Catra spoke amusedly to herself. She frowned when there was nothing. Walking over to the closet, she stole a shirt and jacket, holding them in front of herself in the mirror.

She posed tall and frowned angrily. “I’m Adora. I have big, pointy shoulders and can turn into a seven-feet tall woman.” 

Catra laughed lightly at her impersonation before frowning again. She walked over to the desk. Flattening the scrolls on it, Catra read through them one-by-one.

The first, most recent scroll detailed Adora’s frustrations with Glimmer. That should have been just before Prime Hordak arrived, Catra placed. She chuckled at the bitter irony. Seems she hadn’t been the only one pushing the people around them away.

The next recounted Queen Angella’s sacrifice in order to stop the portal. There were so many- so many apologies written on the page, apologizing to Glimmer, to Bow and to the people of Brightmoon, and a promise to protect Glimmer. Knowing Glimmer as Catra does now and how welcoming she was, Catra was sure she didn’t want to read any more.

But then there was a letter with her name at the top and she had to know.

  
  


Adora burst into her room looking for Catra. She’d given her the run for at least half an hour now and there Catra was, hovering over the desk, holding a paper tightly in her hands.

“Found-!” She began as Catra turned around in fright, tears streaming down her face. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Adora asked, approaching slowly. 

Catra slapped Adora’s hand away, pushed her and ran out of the room.

  
  


Adora found her huddled in a cramped corner of the dark room they had locked Shadow Weaver and Double Trouble in. She sat down beside Catra who scooted away. There was a crumpled paper in Catra’s hands that Adora recognized.

“Go away.”

“Snooping through my stuff, huh?” Adora tried.

“Sorry. I didn’t realize stuff you left out on your desk for everyone to see was super private.”

“Sorry. I was really busy then with the whole save Entrapta and Heart of Etheria business so I must have forgotten to put it away.”

“Silly, what would you have done if Sparkle read it?” Catra smirked for just a moment. “Leave me alone.” She muttered, edging further away and into herself.

Adora looked at the paper crumpled in Catra’s hand and frowned, racking her brain for ways to comfort Catra. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. Not really.”

“Okay,” Adora said, scooting just a little closer to Catra. “You know I forgive you, right? Glimmer and Bow do too.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Adora put her hand on Catra’s.

Catra threaded her fingers between Adora’s.

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry Adora.”

“I know.” Adora said, pulling her into a hug.


End file.
